Tu y Yo
by Sakurita-Rock
Summary: Tu Drogada y yo un desgraciado, la mejor combinacion


* * *

Los Personajes son de Clamp y la morbosa historia es mia

_**Tu y Yo**_

Joder pero si que es hermosa, constantemente lo decía, pero hoy mas que nunca el verla así, tan sensual como nunca antes, y es que para ser honesto, mi imaginación siempre a volado sobre el cuerpo de mi novia, como seria verla sin nada puesto, y ahora se que mis sueños mas perversos se pueden hacer realidad.

-Vamos Shaoran.- Mi dulce flor de cerezo me llamaba , movía sus manos para que las tomara, yo no bailo, prefiero solo verla, le sonreí, como siempre lo hago, solo para ella, solo para Sakura.

Vi como le subía el volumen con el control del estereo, empezaba a saltar, a pesar de ser una chica tan dulce, me encantaba que le gustaran canciones de género pesado como people-shit que esa precisamente es la que escuchábamos. En eso la tome con delicadeza y ella se detuvo, me miro seriamente y frunció su seño, mierda, si que es adorable de cualquier forma

-Creo que estoy drogada.- Se rió ante su comentario como yo lo hice también

Y si, así es, mi dulce y angelical novia, que no rompe ningún plato, estaba completamente drogada, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con aquel desafío suyo de querer experimentar lo que yo hago a veces, nunca puedo decirle que no, por simplemente ser Sakura Kinomoto, ella me tiene idiotizado y todo lo que me pida, yo se lo daré.

Tan absorto estaba con mis pensamientos, que apenas y pude notar como mi nena, estaba lamiendo magistralmente mi cuello

-Siempre me haz gustado.- Me dijo con cierto toque inocente y a la vez seductivo

-Vaya el estar drogada te pone elocuente.- Le hable con cierto toque sarcástico, como suelo hablar

Por que para nuestra realidad, el sarcasmo es mi característica principal, bueno ese y el ser huraño, lo admito soy una persona sumamente cerrada, no se, muy bien como es que Sakura, pudo fijarse en mi, cuando la mayoría del colegio me temen, si, ella es diferente. Ella vio mas allá de esta coraza que tengo, diantres la amo, como amo cuando ella me besa, me abraza o intenta quitarme la camisa

-Maldición, no puedo.- Decía con cierto reproche y si, ella era perfecta de cualquier manera

-Es que estas nerviosa, muñeca.- Empecé a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, para darle gusto

Se ruborizo, bueno era normal, creo que es la primera vez que ve mi pecho desnudo, vi como sus manos tocaban cada parte de el, sonrió, sonreí

Se levanto su blusa, y se fue acercando lentamente, sentí el contacto tan mágico de su pecho contra el mío, pero que diantres, esto era mas que lo de mis sueños

-Se siente bien verdad.- Pregunto dudosa

Ay Sakura, como es que en un momento puedes ser tan seductora y en otro tan ingenua, tus facetas son únicas, decidí besarla, para que no tuviera alguna duda, Sentí como nuestras lenguas se juntaban, y mi mano derecha fue pasando de su vientre plano hacia uno de sus senos, si, otra vez, esto es mejor que mis sueños, gimió, y reí para mis adentros, esta relación llegaría a otro nivel, después de un año de esperar, joder un año, quien lo diría que el gran Shaoran Lee, tendría que esperar tanto por acostarse con una chica, pero reitero mi novia es única, y ella lo valía

-Sabes, creo que el estar un poco drogada, hace que sea mas valiente.- Me quito el cinturón

- Si me estoy dando cuenta.- Baje lentamente su falda, mientras trazaba un pequeño camino de besos por su linda pierna izquierda, suaves, si toda ella era suave.

Cuando volví a estar enfrente de ella, la vi con su preciosa sonrisa, me estaba empujando cariñosamente hacia mi cama, y se puso encima de mi, estaba completamente ido, su cabello caía por uno de sus hombros, y sin pudor alguno, se quito el brasiere, dejo expuestos sus senos, sus hermosos senos, lo admito mas que nunca todo yo se excito, y sin dudar , los toque, los bese, los lamí, los mordí levemente, y ella gemía de placer, algo de lo que nunca me cansare, de eso estoy seguro.

Ahora yo la puse debajo de mí, esta agitada como yo, o tal vez un poco más

-Me gustan tus tatuajes.- Dijo y la besa como sabia que le gusta que lo haga y si, estoy seguro que la droga hacia efecto en ella, por que se que en sus 5 sentidos, mi pequeña y tímida flor de cerezo no metería su mano por debajo de mi pantalón, para tocar mi mayor punto de excitación, aunque añado no me molesta en lo absoluto.

- A mi me gusta el que tu te hiciste por mi.- Le susurre en el odio

Si, yo provoque que la angelical Sakura Kinomoto se hiciera un tatuaje un poco mas debajo de su lindo vientre, y no quiero que me crean que soy un hijo de puta, aunque también confieso que lo soy, pero esta decisión fue de ella, solo por ella, fue su regalo de aniversario, como mi regalo fue el darle la droga que ella tanto me pedía.

Mierda, si seguía con este contacto hacia mi miembro, no podría hacer que mi novia dejara de ser virgen, y yo, es lo que mas quiero, que ella deje de serlo, por mi, y solo por mi, sea únicamente mía, su dueño, su todo, y me vale madre, que sea muy machista de mi parte, pero si tuvieran la novia que yo tengo, estarían en mi misma posición, maldita sea.

Quite sutilmente su mano.- Que ocurre, lo hice mal, perdóname.- Le di un corto beso en la comisura de sus labios.- Eres increíble Sakura, pero si seguías con eso, yo no podría seguir para terminar de hacer el amor contigo.- Me quite el pantalón y el bóxer, a la chingada, no quería esperar tanto, no me quejo, el preámbulo a sido glorioso, pero la quiero en mi, y yo quiero estar dentro de ella

Hice que levantara un poco su cintura para poder quitarle la pantaleta. Y ahí estaba, ella y yo, completamente desnudos

- Te Amo.- No dude en decírselo.- Jodidamente, lo sabes.- Acerque una de mas manos hacia su anatomía que por fin estaba expuesta

- Lo se.- me respondió agitadamente, mi ego crecía, como otra cosa, y es que verla doblegada ante tal placer que le provocaba era celestial, nadie la vería como lo hago yo

Creo que tan excitada estaba mi Sakura, que no se dio cuenta, cuando tome del buró el preservativo y me lo puse, solo fue cuando abrí un poco mas sus piernas para adentrarme en ella, si esto seguro que esto seria mucho mejor que el drogarme y tomar alcohol, esto seria mejor que el ir a un concierto de metal, esto seria mucho mejor que tener una orgía con cientos de chicas, por que honestamente, ahora las demás chicas me valen madre, solo quiero tener a mi flor de cerezo por el resto de mi porquería vida.

La penetre delicadamente, vírgenes, con cuantas no me había metido ya, pero nunca me importaba si les hacia daño o no, solo me quería quedar satisfecho, pero con sakura, como siempre es diferente, ella es mi vida, no quería causarle ningún dolor, solo amor, aunque eso es algo tan estupidamente cursi, lo se.

Estábamos alcanzando el clímax, irreal y subliminal, ohh si, la embestí varias veces, que grandioso me sentía dentro, de ahora la que es mi mujer

Agitados, sudados, cansados, nos vimos y aunque el silencio yacía en todo mi departamento, era un silencio delicioso, tomo mi cara con sus pequeñas manos, me acerco ante su rostro

-No importa lo que la estúpida gente diga de lo nuestro, no me importa el que digan que solo estas jugando conmigo, yo te amo Shaoran, yo nací solo para ti, estoy segura de eso.- Me beso

Si, Sakura, estoy seguro, que nacimos para pertenecernos, aunque esta mierda de sociedad diga que no, que la hija del ministro mas prestigioso de Tomoeda no debería andar con el chico mas problemático de este pequeño y horrible pueblo.

* * *

Notas Tontas:

Si, el primer one-shot que hago jojojo ...espero que les haya gustado y pues bueno sobre mi segunda historia que la he dejado abandonada una disculpa para los que la estan leyendo, la verdad tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza como para poder terminarla u___u pero espero poder subir en unas semanas mas otro capitulo en verdad xD...

Espero que les guste :D

Saludos :D

Aios aios ^^


End file.
